Black Hawk County, Iowa
Black Hawk County is a county located in the northeastern part of U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 131,090, making it the fourth-most populous county in Iowa. The county seat is Waterloo. Black Hawk County is included in the Waterloo-Cedar Falls, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Black Hawk County was formed on February 17, 1843 from sections of Buchanan County. It was named after Black Hawk, a Sauk leader during the 1832 Black Hawk War.Black Hawk County Online Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. The Cedar River roughly divides the county in half from the northwest to the southeast corner. The land is mostly level since much of it is on the river's flood plain. Major highways * Interstate 380 * U.S. Route 20 * U.S. Route 63 * U.S. Route 218 * Iowa Highway 21 * Iowa Highway 27 * Iowa Highway 57 * Iowa Highway 58 * Iowa Highway 175 * Iowa Highway 281 Adjacent counties *Bremer County (north) *Buchanan County (east) *Benton County (southeast) *Tama County (southwest) *Grundy County (west) *Butler County (northwest) *Fayette County (northeast) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 131,090 in the county, with a population density of . There were 55,887 housing units, of which 52,470 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 128,012 people, 49,683 households, and 31,946 families residing in the county. The population density was 226 people per square mile (87/km²). There were 51,759 housing units at an average density of 91 per square mile (35/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.42% White, 7.95% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.98% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.93% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 1.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 49,683 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.20% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.70% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.97. Age spread: 23.10% under the age of 18, 15.70% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 92.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,266, and the median income for a family was $47,398. Males had a median income of $33,138 versus $23,394 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,885. About 7.90% of families and 13.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.40% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Cedar Falls *Dunkerton *Elk Run Heights *Evansdale *Gilbertville *Hudson *Janesville *Jesup *La Porte City *Raymond *Waterloo Unincorporated communities *Dewar *Eagle Center *Finchford *Glasgow *Voorhies *Washburn Townships Black Hawk County is divided into seventeen townships: * Barclay * Bennington * Big Creek * Black Hawk * Cedar * Cedar Falls * Eagle * East Waterloo * Fox * Lester * Lincoln * Mount Vernon * Orange * Poyner * Spring Creek * Union * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Black Hawk County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Black Hawk County, Iowa References External links *Black Hawk County government's website Category:Black Hawk County, Iowa Category:Waterloo – Cedar Falls metropolitan area Category:1843 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1843